The Lengths
by iLoveBrits
Summary: Edward is the hot guy who can get any girl he wants but when he meets Bella, something in him changes. He wants her and she's playing hard to get or is she? A story about young love. There will be angst, a little humor, lemons and hurt. (All human)
1. Chapter 1

**The Lengths**

**Chapter 1**

**I remember the first time I saw her...long blonde hair blowing in the wind and her cocky smile. She was fuckhawt and she knew it, and she knew that I knew it too. **

**She had just moved in next door and was already making friends, with my sister Alice that is. Jazz and I were playing basketball in the driveway when I noticed her. At that very moment Jazz chimed in, "Whoa! Who is that?"**

**"New neighbor apperently and you better not let my sister hear you perving over blondie or she'll kick your ass bro." I said, pulling my shirt up and wiping the sweat from my brow. **

**"Fuck you Cullen!"**

**"No thanks I do pretty well on my own..." I winked at Jazz. **

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Jazz and I were in the living room drinking cream soda floats when Alice and blondie walked through and decided to stop right infront of the television. "Move out of the way before you fucking jinx the game Squirt!"**

**"What is wrong with you Edward? You don't have to be a dick all the time!" Alice said plopping down on the sofa next to Jasper and stealing his float. **

**Alice bounced to her feet and put her arm around blondie, "Bella this is my boytoy Jasper and that over there is my dickhead brother Edward! Guys this is Bella she just moved here from Jacksonville, Florida!" **

**"Nice to meet you Bella." Jazz smiled. **

**Blondie err well Bella smiled back at Jazz and then she looked at me waiting for me to say something. I just nodded at her and gave her the infamous Cullen crooked smile that's a known panty dropper. And it wasn't lost on her, she blushed and smiled but said nothing. **

**We ended up watching Dumb and Dumber in the living room since the Yankees were getting their ass handed to them by Baltimore. About half way through the movie Bella said she better get home and help her mom and dad unpack. **

**I remember laying in bed that night thinking about Bella, I couldn't get her out of my mind. That was the first time that I dreamt of her. **

**AN: So what do you think? Be honest with me I can take it. If any of you are wondering about the title it is the name of a song by The Black Keys...it's a bit of a spoiler but it will give you insight to what the story will be about, so you may want to check it out. Please review and give me your thoughts! **

**Also I own nothing. The characters belong to SM and the title belongs to TBK but the story belongs to me ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lengths**

**Chapter 2**

**There's hot air in my ear and it's so erotic I want to see where the sweet breath is coming from but I'm blind folded. I can't see shit. But I can hear her...she's excited, she wants me. My heart starts beating rapidly this is all too intense, I need to see her, I need to touch her. I try but my hands are stuck, tied? Oh god where am I? I start to panic and then I hear her...she giggles. **

**"Calm down I won't hurt you? I only want to play." she says in her sing song voice. **

**"Where am I? Who are you? What are you-**

**"Shhh! I promise I only want to make you feel good. Will you let me touch you? Would you like that Edward?"**

**Before I can answer I feel my erection get harder. I want this. I need this. It's been weeks since I got my dick wet. "Yeah."**

**"Yeah what Edward?" She chimes in. **

**"Yeah I...I want this. I want you. Let me see you. I want to see your face." I manage. **

**At that very moment I fell her hand on my cock. Jesus I'm aching. She strokes me ever so gently through my boxers. I can't help it, I moan. She must like it because she picks up the pace. I'm writhing in sensation. I'm going to cum if she's doesn't stop. "P-please stop. I'm gonna cum baby."**

**She stops and for a moment I regret asking her to stop. But then I fell her shift her weight, we're on a bed. She straddles my legs and begins pulling my boxers down. My erection bounces back up and I am startled when she slaps my dick. FUCK! "What the fuck?" I yell. **

**"You like it. I can tell."**

**"No I fucking- then she had her hand over my mouth silencing me. **

**"Shh Edward I'm going to make you cum if you behave. Do you want that? Are you going to good for me?" And then she moved down and kissed my cock. Jesus fuck! She began kissing down my length and back up again. When she got to my tip she licked me. ARRGHHHHH! Shit that feels good. Then in one swift movement she took my entire length into her sweet mouth. Oh her mouth is perfect, so hot and wet. And now I'm thrusting, I'm fucking her face. She's grunting and grinding my leg while sucking me. And I just lost it, I came hard. She licked and sucked me and swallowed like a fucking champ. **

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**I woke with a startle... I reached over and saw that Jasper had left me a text saying he knew about a party tonight and would pick me up. I glanced at the clock, it was after midday. I pulled the covers back and walked to the bathroom to take a piss. With one hand on my cock and the other leaning toward the wall I started to empty my bladder. But mid stream I heard piss not hitting the toilet water, opening my eyes I saw I was pissing on the wall like I had been up last night fucking. What the hell?**

**AN: Ohhh my...I wonder what happend last night. ;) I must apologize for not updating sooner but I started the chapter and had a writer block or some shit. So I had to erase and start over, plus I have to beta myself...blah blah. I think most of the story will be in Edwards POV if not all. So review please and tell me what you think! I'm iLoveBrits on twitter if you want to come say hi :-)**


End file.
